


purikura time

by sundroplets



Category: Tales of Vesperia
Genre: Drabble, F/F, Fluff, Gen Work, Modern AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-03
Updated: 2018-11-03
Packaged: 2019-08-16 22:22:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 451
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16503848
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sundroplets/pseuds/sundroplets
Summary: It was a shining, glossy rectangular piece of paper. It didn't cost much. But it was a sure symbol she had a Best Friend.





	purikura time

Estelle had never been in one of those “purikura” booths before. She _knew_ of them, of course. She had seen enough dramas and paged through enough manga – she knew what they meant.

Among girls, teenage girls like herself, they were surely a symbol, a life long sign of unity captured in glossy strips of paper – they were a sign that you were best friends with those girls in those pictures, picture perfect proof that you would be united forever.

Estelle, who had only recently been allowed to attend a proper high school (with _proper students_ , with a _proper uniform_ and _proper teachers_ \- not tutors, with a _proper school library_ and all these wonderful facilities that sent Estelle into raptures when she thought about it), daydreamed about the day she could get her hands on one of those precious strips of paper for years.

It was physical proof she had a best friend! It was a rite of passage into adulthood!

It might have been silly.

But Estelle thought it was a dream worth having nonetheless.

And when Rita walked through the doors of her classroom that fateful summer day, Estelle knew it was about to come true.

“E-Estelle! Your hair is in my face, gah—you don’t have to get so close!” Rita complained a lot but she didn’t do anything like wriggle away, so Estelle understood she didn’t mean a single word. Estelle giggled and rubbed her cheek against Rita’s a little more and beamed harder.

“But we do! All my manga has girls pose this way. See? Look at the camera, you look so cute!”

Rita sputtered, but stayed still until the lights stopped flashing, even as her cheeks turned redder and redder.

Estelle tried different poses and different faces, all variations of her squeezing Rita to death. Rita, for her part, kept the same expression all the way through and didn't move until the lights went dark and the pictures appeared on the screen.

“I’m so glad I have a best friend to do this with,” Estelle said as she scattered little hearts and stars around Rita’s cute red face. The real Rita grumbled but picked up one of the pens to add a little bear carrying a heart on Estelle’s shoulder.

“It’s not like we need these stupid booths to prove we’re best friends,” Rita said archly and huffed when Estelle wrote 'L O V E' above their heads.

But when they divided the photos between the two of them at the end of the day, Estelle could see how much Rita smiled and handled the precious strip of paper with care.

Maybe it wasn’t necessary.

But it still meant the world to Estelle and Rita both.

**Author's Note:**

> Bonus drabble to [ this picture](https://twitter.com/aerkrenes/status/1058593971176271872) I drew.


End file.
